Only a Mild Crush
by Hollowmist
Summary: Zhalia likes Dante... Dante likes Zhalia... Sophie and Lok are sick of the games... time for the war! Parings: ZhaliaxDante and SophiexLok. Rated for colorfulness. Note: RATING WILL/MAY CHANGE! Sorry for the long wait.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers. If you don't like the Zhalia/ Dante pairing or the Lok/ Sophie pairing leave this fiction very fast. This is my pathetic attempt at comedy. **

**Huntik Foundation Hospital**

**4:43 pm**

**After a mission blew up (literally) Dante was injured. Zhalia, Sophie and Lok wait for him outside until Zhalia decided to go inside the hospital and pace.**

Zhalia hated that look. That look meant trouble and coming from Lok it had to be serious. She moved her gaze elsewhere. Panic set in her stomach when Lok stopped next to her but didn't say anything. Tension built up in the air around them until it threatened to smother them both.

"Um… Zhalia?" Lok started.

"Yes?"

"Dante has been moved into a critical situation center." Lok said in one breath terrified that she would use raypulse or augerfrost on his skull. It never came. Instead there was a muffled _thump_ and Lok looked over to see that she had passed out. "Crap."

"Lok, did you ever consider that she might feel for him more than just a friend would and is worried that he could be dying?" Sophie Casterwill chastised. Zhalia had confided in her her true feelings for the auburn-haired man.

"Ops, no I didn't but I didn't think that she would pass out from a simple joke! Dante has a broken wrist and a small scratch!"

"Exactly and she fled the room before the doctor said that or said that the only reason that he was knocked out was a small piece of flying debris!" Sophie reminded him. "She really thinks that he is severely hurt now she probably thinks that he is dying!" Lok didn't respond. "Never mind help me get her on to one of the chairs."

When Zhalia came to Lok had to apologize on Sophie's orders. Sophie couldn't help laughing when a touchram sent him flying through a window. "Serves you right! Never try that prank again!" Zhalia scolded while rubbing her head, obviously it was sore from when she hit the ground.

"Try being engaged to him!" Sophie chimed from where she sat next to Zhalia.

"I don't envy you in the least."

At that moment Cherit came in through the broken window. "Why is Lok outside? And… Why is the window broken?" He puzzled over the mystery and both girls wondered how long it would take him to figure it out. After a few minutes, "Oh."

At that moment Dante came out of the doctors office still looking sort of comical in his movements from all of the drugs. "Where's Lok?… *notices window*… Zhalia? Did you send Lok out through the window instead of the door?"

"Doors are too common. Windows are the new doors!" Zhalia declared crossing her arms trying to look pissed and indignant. Her fake frown turned into a laugh at Dante's what-the-hell-is-she-saying look.

Sophie started laughing too. _Why am I laughing? This isn't funny!_ She paused to look at Dante again and his stupid twitching grin. _Never mind this is funny._ Their combined laughs hit Cherit and he started to laugh too.

Lok stumbled in through the door. Everyone, even Dante now, was cracking their ribs with laughter. _If you can't beat them…JOIN THEM!_ Lok let forth a burst of mad chuckling only to be met by two touchrams and a raypulse again.

"DON"T PLAY TRICKS ON ZHALIA AGAIN!" Dante shouted thoroughly generating rage.

**AN: Please leave reviews, suggestions, comments, or criticisms on the link below. **

**Zhalia: I WILL DESTROY LOK IF HE TRIES THAT AGAIN!**

**Me: Don't worry I won't let you kill him 'cause Sophie needs parts of him for later plot. *evil laugh***

**Dante: I do believe that I should be terrified right now.**

**Me: You should be Dante. You should be.**

**Entire cast and crew (including the guy with the mic-on-a-stick): REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers. If you don't like the Zhalia/ Dante pairing or the Lok/ Sophie pairing leave this fiction very fast. This is my pathetic attempt at comedy. **

**Dante's House**

**5:16 pm**

**After a mission blew up (literally) Dante was injured. Zhalia, Sophie and Lok wait for him outside until Zhalia decided to go inside the hospital and pace. After a few cruel tricks from Lok the entire team now knows the hidden feelings between Dante and a certain raven-haired women are very real indeed. **

Zhalia knitted her brows together in concentration. _Damn tablet! It just had to be broken when we found it!_ She puzzled over the tablet again. This stone was the reason Dante had been injured. The traps surrounding it had been advanced and concealed well. Lok had the right idea in avoiding her today. She still hadn't forgiven him for that trick and now her temper was on the verge of snapping.

"Hey." Zhalia jumped in surprise. Dante was standing behind her with a glass of warm milk. "You've been at it for hours, why don't you rest for a while and chat with Sophie. I will work here for an hour or two." He smiled his girl-catching charming smile. "Don't send her through a window though."

Zhalia giggled softly and went to find her friend.

"I'm over here Zhalia!" Sophie called from another room. The raven-haired woman sighed. If Sophie ever took a break from pink the world will have come to an end. Sophie laughed at her friends expression. _She looks like she got stuck staring at the moon for a few long hours. _Zhalia's black stiletto boots clicked over the tile as she made her way towards Sophie.

"How is your tablet piecing back together?" Sophie asked fingering the Feyone amulet hanging from around her neck. Zhalia stared at the charm, she knew that Sophie missed her Sabriel quite a bit. "Hey, Lok!" Sophie suddenly shouted bringing Zhalia out of her daze. _I don't want to deal with the Whining Wonder right now, _she groaned inwardly.

"The tablet is going fine Sophie. I have reason to believe that it will lead us to Riderless Chariot, a very powerful titan specializing in weapon transportation." Lok moved closer to hear about the new titan. Zhalia growled low in the throat warning the boy not to get close. He flinched and inched closer to Sophie.

"I didn't mean it." He whimpered hiding behind Sophie in fear of being attacked…again. Zhalia crossed her arms and sent another glare in his direction. Lok shivered. _I know that Dante likes her but living with her would be hell!_ he thought.

"Hey team!" Everyone jumped out of their thoughts at the sound of Dante's voice echoing from the other room. "Send me Zhalia please!" Everyone looked surprised still form the first statement the second one caused jaws to drop. Suddenly Sophie started to giggle. Her eyes closed and the giggle became a bellow. Lok joined in. The young couple leaned on each other to stay upright. All the while Zhalia gave them the you-people-are-insane look.

Leaving the laughing young adults in the bedroom, the dark seeker went to look for Dante in the study. "What is it Dante?" She asked. _I wanted a break!_ Her mind whined. Dante looked confused. "What?"

"What is this tablet for?"

"I think that it is instructions to find the titan Riderless Chariot," Zhalia responded, upset that her break had been interrupted for that. "Why?" His serious expression never faltered unnerving her in the slightest sense of the word. Just as the raven-haired seeker was about to voice her nervousness one of the windows shattered. "DANTE YOU DIDN"T PUT UP THE BARRIERS AGAIN AFTER THE ATTACK FROM THE PROFFESOR?"

"I didn't think there was a need!" He responded shielding her body with his own as glass sprayed around the room. Blood soaked into the fabric of his jacket from cuts conveniently provided by the shattered window. Zhalia gasped. A line of twenty suits filed into the room surrounding the famous seekers. "We need the tablet you took from the Colosseum of Rome!" One suit with bright blue hair shouted.

"What was that sound-" Lok's frantic yell was cut of by a quick dragon fist to the stomach.

"Lok," Sophie put up an armorbrand and tried to shield her fallen fiancé. Two Redcaps, one Dark Pharaoh and an Enforcer were sent in to combat by the suits immediately. Caliban, Metagolem, Feyone, Icarus, Kilthane, and King Basilisk jumped into the fray as well. Soon the small room was filled with screams of power calls and pained cries and the flying lights of downed titans.

* * *

><p>The suits were easily overwhelmed and ran off shouting abuse and the promises of revenge. Only Metagolem and King Basilisk were still standing and a new suit statue stood in the room. Dante scoured the corners for Zhalia, Sophie and Lok. His arms were like lead and his head was no better. He grunted as he scrapped himself off of the floor.<p>

His study was a mess, the only thing still intact was the table the tablet was sitting on. Sophie was still huddled over an unconscious Lok and a stream of purple light that was Metagolem was making its way toward him. _Zhalia! Where is Zhalia._ For a moment he panicked. Then he saw her passed out in the middle of the room. Forcing his legs to work he crawled over to her. "Zhalia?" He gave her shoulders a careful shake. "Zhalia!"

* * *

><p>Her head pounded in a dull aching way. Some one was shouting her name. Zhalia stretched her eyes open. The image that she caught was blurry and spinning but she was sure it was Dante. "Dan…Te?" Even to her own ears the words sounded broken. Suddenly the pain hit her. <em>Calm down girl,<em> she chastised herself, _figure out was is damaged. _After a quick thirty-second check she had the answer_, a few broken ribs and a sprained ankle._

Zhalia pushed Dante away and called for an everfight. There was a sickening snap in her chest then the pain dissipated leaving only numb relief.

* * *

><p>Sophie growled and watched the scene in front of her play out. <em>No 'glad your ok Sophie?' No 'is Lok ok?' Just strait to Zhalia. <em>She couldn't decide if she was happy or not. Those two were made for each other! Both had confessed their love for the other at least once to her and both sought each other out naturally, even through pain. _When Lok wakes up the games begin,_ she promised. It was unlike Sophie to smirk at anything but seeing her clueless elders blunder over love was a good time to smirk.

Sophie continued to watch and barley suppressed a laugh at Zhalia's attempt to say 'Dante.' Lok shifted in her lap. "Lok?" She questioned quietly not wanting to disturb the other pair. He smiled and rubbed a hand through his blond hair. "Sorry to have worried you." He mimicked her quiet tone. Sophie gave a small chuckle and pulled him from the room into the bedroom right next door to lay him on the bed.

"Sophie?" He questioned.

"I'm going to see how the 'adults' are doing." She told him and went back to the study.

**AN: Thank you for reading this. Sorry it took so long to update I had an issue with the "document upload" feature. Please leave a review. If you have any suggestions as well I would be glad to hear them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers. If you don't like the Zhalia/ Dante pairing or the Lok/ Sophie pairing leave this fiction very fast. This is my pathetic attempt at comedy. **

**Dante's House**

**5:58 pm**

**After a mission blew up (literally) Dante was injured. Zhalia, Sophie and Lok wait for him outside until Zhalia decided to go inside the hospital and pace. After a few cruel tricks from Lok the entire team now knows the hidden feelings between Dante and a certain raven-haired women are very real indeed. The tablet that was found at the Colosseum of Rome is the directions to Riderless Chariot and the suits are after it. After a full scale battle in Dante's study Sophie decides to take the 'adults' love situation into her own hands.**

Sophie crept into the study hoping Zhalia and Dante wouldn't notice her presence. They were standing inches from each other and just _staying there._ Sophie growled in a low tone forgetting that she was supposed to be sneaking around. The couple in front of her sprang apart looking as if they had been dong worse than just standing.

"Erm… What did I miss?" Sophie asked trying to cover up her mistake.

"Nothing!" Zhalia and Dante said simultaneously and a little to quickly. Sophie fought a laugh that was burning the back of her throat. _They are acting like teenagers caught by parents while making out in a broom closet!_ A coughish-laughish sound came from her mouth and the couple stared at her with strange looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>Zhalia almost had a heart attack when Sophie made her presence known. Using a quick jump she propelled herself away from Dante, he (obviously having similar feelings) did the same. When Sophie asked a question she was quick to answer… and so was Dante. Zhalia wanted to smack Sophie upside the head when she started laughing.<p>

Keeping up a steady glare until Sophie left the room at the slow pace was far to easy, looking at Dante again was not such a simple task. She gasped when he wrapped a hand around her wrist.

"That was surprising," He commented while his fingers slipped from her wrist to twine with her own digits. His boyish smile caught her attentions when she lifted her eyes. "I think she was hopping that we would be in a full make-out session or something along those lines." He continued his gaze flicking to the door to make sure the pink-loving girl wasn't listening anymore.

"Um… well I am going to go shower," Zhalia ended their little chat before it could go any further. Pulling her hand away from his she left the room with mildly uneven steps.

* * *

><p>Sophie slipped back into the room where Lok was now pacing. "Lok? Are you having a nervous breakdown or something?" He was almost running across and around the room in his either state of sheer panic or his train of deep thought.<p>

"OH, SOPHIE THANK AMULETS! I THOUGHT THAT YOU AND THE OTHERS HAD BEEN KILLED! OH NO! ARE WE THE ONLY ONES LEFT!" Lok screeched. _Yep, its panic alright,_ Sophie rolled her eyes and motioned for Lok to sit down somewhere.

"No Lok, the others are fine." She paused to make him nervous.

"Why do I get the sense that there is a big 'but' hidden in that statement?"

"Because there is. Those two are so in love with each other and they won't admit it! I went in there to see how they were doing and they were standing. S-T-A-N… Uhg! Standing is too big a word to process right now! I expected them to engaged in some kind of act that involved tongue swallowing but THEY WERE STARING AT EACHOTHER FOR THIRTY SECONDS!" Sophie started on her rant, barely pausing to breathe.

"So," Lok cut her off, "What do you want to do about it?"

"It is time for us to get involved. We can let them fell the love tonight!" Sophie thrust one fist in the air.

"You do realize it is 'we _can't_ let them feel the love tonight', right?" Lok questioned.

"Duh."

**AN: I don't own Disney's **_**The Lion King**_** either. Please leave a review with criticism, comments or suggestions. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4 pt 1

**AN: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers. If you don't like the Zhalia/ Dante pairing or the Lok/ Sophie pairing leave this fiction very fast. This is my pathetic attempt at comedy.**

**Dante's House**

**10:36 pm**

**After a mission blew up (literally) Dante was injured. Zhalia, Sophie and Lok wait for him outside until Zhalia decided to go inside the hospital and pace. After a few cruel tricks from Lok the entire team now knows the hidden feelings between Dante and a certain raven-haired women are very real indeed. The tablet that was found at the Colosseum of Rome is the directions to Riderless Chariot and the suits are after it. After a full scale battle in Dante's study Sophie decides to take the 'adults' love situation into her own hands. Sophie and Lok decide on an after dinner game and invite a few friends over for the fun.**

Sophie pulled out her cell phone and started flipping through her contacts. "Scarlett, Montehue, Tersly, LeBlanche…" Her quiet mumble trailed off when Lok tapped her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm planning to have a nice dinner party complete with some after dinner games." She turned to face him fully. "I told you I was sick of watching those two," she gestured towards the study, "Act as 'only friends'."

"Are you inviting lots of other people?" Lok questioned trying to peek over her should at the list of dinner guests.

* * *

><p>Zhalia stepped out of the shower, nearly breaking her neck when she slipped on the tile floor. Wrapping a towel around her person she slipped down the hall to her room. Sophie was sitting on her bed.<p>

"Sophie? What are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack." Zhalia stated while walking over to her dresser for something clean to wear. Pulling out her usual she was quickly stopped by Sophie.

"Not now. Wear some dirty old clothes." Rummaging through her friends clothes, Sophie pulled out a plain white tee and old gym shorts. "You and I are going to be spending some serious time in the kitchen." Holding up a silencing hand Sophie continued, "Then we're going shopping because you own _nothing_ formal."

Zhalia stared at her friend long and hard before asking, "Why?"

"We are having a dinner party. Now change!" Sophie pushed Zhalia behind a curtain thrusting the clothes in after her.

* * *

><p>Sophie smirked as flour coated Zhalia's front. <em>She really isn't made for this stuff is she?<em> Giggling, Sophie went back to cutting up celery for the salad. She had posted Zhalia at the desert station for a laugh.

"Sophie! What the hell am I supposed to do with this… this… this goo?" The dark seeker questioned as the cake batter resembled jello more than uncooked cake. Sophie was suddenly terrified of giving the guests food poisoning from Zhalia's 'cooking'.

"LOK!" Turning and shouting up the stairs, Sophie decided that it was time for her credit cards to get a workout. Her fiancé burst into the kitchen looking ready to cook. "Lok, finish making the cake, salad and entrées while Zhalia and I go shopping."

"Right!" He shouted with a little to much enthusiasm. Zhalia snarled at him on her way back to her room for good measure.

* * *

><p>"Why are you dragging me to all of these places again?" Zhalia was ready to admit that she was very annoyed with her young friend at this moment. They had already been to thirteen dress stores and Sophie had maintained the 'just not the right one' act for each. "Can't we just pick one?"<p>

"No! Do realize that you don't even _own_ a dress?" Sophie was peeking in every window, trying to find the perfect dress. Suddenly she stopped by a little tiny store with a blackish-blue mermaid dress in the window. Even Zhalia had to admit this dress was stunning, the dark blue background was accented by silver embroidery down the left side. "Come on!" Sophie proceeded to pull her into the store.

Sophie ushered Zhalia into her room. The older woman looked like she was going to be sick when confronted with so much pink. "Ok, go back there and put on the dress. I'll change out here then do your hair." The pink-loving seeker said while pointing to a bathroom.

Sophie smiled when Zhalia came out looking dark and mysterious… more so than usual at least. _Perfect. That fits her nicely._ "Sit," she pointed to a chair next to a mirror and desk. "Do you want your hair straitened or curled?" Rummaging through her draws she pulled out the tools and plugged them in.

"Umm… Can't I just leave my hair the way it is?"

"No. We'll straiten it then…. Or curl it….?" Sophie pondered while her friend looked at the heating tools with some speculation. "Curls it is!" Zhalia jumped when Sophie's voice cut through her thoughts. The younger of the two bit back a laugh when Zhalia's eyes snapped closed so she wouldn't have to watch the assault on her raven hair.

* * *

><p>"Lok? Why are you wearing a tux?" Dante hid his laugh behind a question as he stared at his young protégée. He had seen this sight before for parties and dates with Sophie, but on a casual day it looked out of place.<p>

"Why aren't you in yours?" The blond boy shot back. "Sophie is holding a dinner party." Dante looked like he was going to interrupt but Lok cut him off, "No! I don't know why." Leaving a stunned Dante in his wake, he turned quickly down the hall to tell Sophie and hide his ear-to-ear grin. _I know why Dante… It's to get you and the basket of sunshine together._

* * *

><p>Zhalia poked one of her curls. <em>I look like a mop!<em> Turning to glare at Sophie for the tenth time in ten minutes she noticed her friends usually wavy hair was straight and held in a high ponytail. The very ends of her hair seemed to melt into the coral color of her skirt.

"Zhalia, I'm going to straighten your hair… you look like a deranged poodle." Welcoming the heat that would turn her hair to a much more normal state, Zhalia sighed. She allowed herself to relax until something pulled on her raven locks. Sophie had begun to pull her hair into a bun sitting low on her skull.

"Much better!" Sophie stated, stepping back to admire her work.

* * *

><p>Dante stood at the top of the stairs, glaring holes into the back of Sophie's head as a constant stream of people entered his home. From this point he could spot Scarlet, Metz and Peter. <em>From the number of footsteps I'm guessing there are at least three other people in the living room and one talking with Lok.<em> He realized that he would have to approach the large group sooner or later, slowly pacing down the stairs he greeted Metz with a hug.

**AN: This is part one of two.**


End file.
